Mass production of various items of manufacture, such as but not limited to internal combustion engines for example, require that the individual components thereof be washed to clean any debris, dirt and/or grease therefrom. The individual parts may be positioned in a part washing system for cleaning. The part washing system may include a plurality of nozzles that each dispense a cleaning fluid under pressure onto the part, or may alternatively include a single washing nozzle that is manipulated around the part to wash several different locations on the part. Many of the parts, such as but not limited to engine blocks, cylinder heads, intake manifolds, etc., include small ports and/or passages that must also be cleaned. In order to clean these ports, a nozzle is aligned with each individual port to inject cleaning fluid directly into the port at a given pressure. If the nozzle becomes clogged, misaligned, or otherwise fails to properly direct the cleaning fluid into the port at the given pressure, the port may not be properly cleaned. It is therefore important to be able to verify that each and every nozzle of the part washing system is properly aligned, and providing the cleaning fluid to the part at the appropriate pressure.